Love on the Rocks
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: While at Nico's 21st birthday party, Jacinda and Luke have a little too much to drink and things go a little too far. Suddenly, they have a bigger connection than just being demigods. The pair must work together to conquer anything that is thrown their way, but will they make it through? WARNING: contains adult themes and suggestions, read at your own discression.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait until the party!" I said as Annabeth and Thalia helped me prepare some finger foods for Nico's twenty first birthday party later that evening. Now, I know what you're going to say, technically, Nico is like... 101 but that's not the point. The point is that we had an excuse to throw a party. I don't normally drink since my mother was an alcoholic but tonight, it was different.

"I know! It's going to be so much fun!" Thalia said excitedly.

Annabeth grinned, "Percy is going to look so awkward in a tuxedo."

I threw my head back, laughing. "I'm sure you'll love that," I said mockingly to Annabeth.

"And I'm sure that you will deeply enjoy seeing Luke in his," she remarked.

I almost blushed but I caught myself. "No, we've decided that it's best that we stay friends," I informed Annabeth.

Silence filled the Big House kitchen. It stayed that way until the cook timer went off. Annabeth jumped up and scurried to the oven, pulling out a tray of puff pastry chicken pot pies. "I think that does it, we're done!" Thalia announced.

We cleaned the kitchen before bidding our goodbyes. "Don't forget ladies, black dresses!" I reminded the pair before hurrying back to the Apollo cabin to prepare for the night.

* * *

I paced along the beach where the party was being held, greeting people as they arrived. "Hey, Jacinda!" Percy shouted from the other end of the party tent that we had put up.

"What is it Percy?" I huffed impatiently, marching in his direction.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked, holding up his neck tie. Rolling my eyes, I took it from his hand and wrapped it around his neck. I stepped back and admired my work after I finished the half-Windsor knot. "Oh, uh, Jace," Percy said distractedly, pointing over my shoulder.

I glanced behind me and saw Luke standing across the tent, staring me down. I did the same without turning all of the way around. He looked strong and masculine in his tight-fitted button down shirt and open jacket, yet prim and proper in his bow tie and slacks. I slowly turned my gaze back to Percy. "I'll.. see you later," I said absentmindedly before spinning on the heels of my white cowboy boots and briskly pushing through the crowd, on my way to Luke.

"Hey," I said airily when I was finally a foot away from him.

"You look amazing," he said in the same airy tone, looking down at my pink and black lace dress.

I averted my eyes and whispered, "thanks," as I tucked my curly brown hair behind my ear.

"So... Nico is finally twenty one! He's the last one," Luke said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I guess he is... unless you count Percy's mental age. In that case, we have another eighteen years!" I kidded with him. He gave a whole-hearted and sincere laugh.

"I'll see you later," He said before pushing through the crowd. I stood for a moment, wondering why he had to go so suddenly, until somebody jumped on my back.

I screamed and turned in circles, trying to determine who it was. "Thalia, get off of her!" I heard Annabeth yell. The person slid off of me and I turned to face them.

"What was that for?" I said, alarmed.

"He's coming!" Thalia yelled before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the tiki bar that the Hephaestus kids made for us.

"Places!" several people shouted as the cocktail waiters made there way forward. Nico ducked into the tent and everyone cheered.

Nico looked awestruck as he took in the scene. One of the waiters handed him a beer. He smiled and excepted it before taking a quick sip, causing everyone to cheer louder. The party had officially begun.

I stood with a martini in my hand by the bar, talking with Luke, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico about nonsense. I caught Luke eying me from across the group.

We were all pretty drunk, including me. I hadn't had that much to drink but I really didn't drink often so I got drunk very easy. The hours slipped by, the bass shaking the tent. The six of us danced the night away to the music of Nico's choice. About half way through my third drink, everything got fuzzy.

Percy looked at me and said, "Are you feeling alright? You look sick."

"Are you doubting the fact that I can hold down my liquor?" I asked, gulping down the rest of my third.

"No, not at all. You just don't look too good."

But, sadly, Percy was right. After a couple more, I found myself sprinting from the tent and onto the beach dock, vomiting up my guts. After that, the whole night was a blur. I remembered walking back to the party and the next thing I knew, I was sitting next to Luke at the bar, totally hammered.

As I watched Luke take shoots, I thought about how sexy he looked in that tux. When he turned towards me, I smiled cheekily and whispered, "Hey hot stuff."

He leaned in, planting his lips on mine. Under normal circumstances, this never would have happened but, he looked SOO sexy!

Minutes later, I was straddling his legs, in his lap with his tongue in my mouth. One of my hands clenched the collar of his shirt, the other ran along his stomach, exploring his muscles. His hands grasped the back of my head, making sure I wouldn't slip away.

When Luke pulled away, he grinned, "Let's get out of here." Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me away from the party and into the woods. I kicked off my shoes as we ran.

We stumbled through the darkness together and carefully climbed onto a pile of rocks near Zeus's Fist. We continued our make-out session until I had slipped off Luke's jacket and bow-tie and his hands crept up my dress. I giggled, unbuttoning his shirt. I raised my arms and my dress was peeled off. Luke continued to kiss me all over as I fiddled with his belt buckle. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed my neck, using his hands to slide off his pants and boxers. He was the first one naked. I flopped on top of him as he worked my lace panties down my legs with his toes. Now we were both naked and moaning for more.

We carried on with our little games for long minutes that seemed like hours. My eyelids grew heavy as I sunk my head into the crook of Luke's neck. We both drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun seeped through the trees in the forest. I blinked once, then again. My vision was blurry and the trees seemed to be spinning. I let out a groan of desperation as my stomach did a flip. My tongue was like sandpaper, rough, dry, and covered in my inflamed taste buds. Slowly and carefully, I rolled over. Luke Castellan lay with his arms wrapped tightly around me, bare naked and covered in vomit. Wait, what!?

I struggled to stand but when I thrashed to get out of Luke's grasp, his eyes shot open. He reacted just about the same as me, shooting to his feet. But, when he stood, he did so steadily and easily, where as I stumbled and nearly fell from the rock that we were on.

Luke inhaled deeply before saying "I think we had a little bit too much to drink." He grabbed his trousers and pulled them on hastily.

I nodded and said, "Let's just... forget about it. We can do that, right?" I pulled my dress back on over my bare body.

"Yeah," he agreed, wiping off his stomach with his tuxedo jacket before slipping back off to camp. I was alone, bewildered and feeling ill.

Unlike Luke, I had a very low alcohol tolerance which meant that on the way back to camp, I had to stop and vomit in the bushes at least twice. When I finally made it back to the Apollo cabin, I put on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, hoping to sleep off this hangover. After lying down for at least twenty minutes, it didn't get any better.

I moaned when the door creaked open and Will Solstice stepped into the cabin. "You okay?" He asked when he saw me, still in bed at 7:15 when we were required to be up by 6:30. "We missed you in archery."

The sound of Will's voice was torture to my splitting headache. "I have the worst hangover ever!" I whisper-shouted. I could hear the rest of my cabin mates coming from the archer's range.

"Oh... from that awesome party last night? I can help you with that, just give me a second," Will rummaged through the drawers in the dresser that we all shared until he pulled out a bag of Ambrosia and handed me a square. Why didn't I think of that!

"Genius child I tell you!" I yelled as I ran out of the cabin after ranting to Will about how amazing he was, feeling _way_ better.

I carried out my daily schedule as normal except today, I didn't say hey to Luke when he walked passed at meals. In fact, I didn't speak to him at all for a few weeks.

Nearly four weeks after waking up in the woods, I raced across the volleyball pit after the volleyball. Annabeth was at my side, Thalia behind us. Other campers dotted our side of the court, Dryads opposite us. When my feet left the ground to preform a perfect spike, the stomach cramp that I'd had all day flamed up. I landed square and put my hands on my knees, breathing slowly. My team cheered. Thalia jogged up to me and gave me a hard pat on the shoulder. I stumbled forward and forced a smile.

I continued to play. After a few rounds, the ball was in Thalia's hands as she prepared to serve. Annabeth shot her eyes at me as I rubbed my stomach. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. At that very second, my stomach grumbled. I stood up straighter and prayed that it would go away. When Thalia began to call the score, I knew better. I abruptly turned and bolted from the court and around the corner of the Big House.

"What in Hades! Where is she going?" I heard Thalia yell as I doubled over, puking. When I stood up, Annabeth was by my side, holding back my hair.

"You have been acting so strange lately! What gives?" She said jokingly.

I faked a smile and asked, "what do mean?"

"Well, for one, you haven't spoken to Luke for... who knows how long!" It was true, but I didn't think that anybody noticed! "And even with us, you seem so... shy. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well, for those things, there is an explanation..." Who was I to think that Luke and I could go back to normal and nobody would find out? I had to confess sometime, why not now? And it was only Annabeth, I trusted her so much! "Do you remember that night, the night of Nico's party?"

"Not real well, no, but I know bits of it."

"Do you remember... that I made out with Luke?"

She looked confused before starting to laugh, "How could I forget? You two were crazy!"

I swallowed hard, "Well, we were both pretty drunk so... he took me out to the woods, and he..." I broke off when I bent over and threw up, "we... uh..." I said, standing back up. I wasn't sure what to say.

Annabeth nodded like she knew what I was trying to tell her. "I think there is only one thing to do," She said, laying her arm across my shoulders. "Come with me."

We walked to the Athena cabin with me leaning most of my weight onto Annabeth. When we walked into the cabin, she opened a drawer in her dresser. Pulling a box from the dresser, she said, "I always keep a few of these just in case. It'd probably be best if you try one." I grabbed the box and looked down at it. An at-home pregnancy test. I almost protested and said that I wasn't pregnant but, it made sense. I turned around and walked into the cabin bathroom.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I took a deep breath and pushed open the door 10 minutes later. The minute I got the results, I burst into tears. I finally got control of myself and built up the courage to face Annabeth.

I stood for a minute in the doorway, silently crying. Annabeth stared at me, open mouthed. She immediately knew what the crying meant. I was pregnant.

I slowly sunk down against the wall, sobbing louder. Annabeth sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. When she let go, she grabbed the test from my hand to have a look for herself. She then sighed and threw it onto her bed. "It's going to be alright."

"But what if it's not?" I cried into her shoulder. We sat on the floor, hugging, until Thalia burst through the door.

"What the hell are you guys-" She dropped off, mid-sentence when she saw me crying. I glanced over at Annabeth. Her eyes were red and welled with tears. Neither of us looked at Thalia but went back to our original position.

Thalia walked over to Annabeth's bunk, noticed the test stick and picked it up. "Oh my gods... whose is this?" she asked, looking at us nervously.

"Mine..." I whispered.

"When did you..."

"After Nico's party," Annabeth stepped in.

"With..."

"Luke." I stated tearfully.

Thalia's eyes went wide, "Whoa..."

"He's going to hate me!" I said, starting to cry again.

"No he's not!" Both of them said loudly. "Your best friend. This is minor compare to everything you guys have been through." Thalia assured me but, she didn't seem too sure herself.

I knew how I would keep it a secret: I wasn't going to tell him... yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's turn is it now?" Thalia asked as she made her way over to our group on the bleachers of the sword arena.

"Jacinda should fight him!" Percy yelled. My eyes widened. We were having a sword fighting tournament and Luke beat Thalia meaning that I had to battle him. And to make matters worse, I still hadn't talked to him.

"No!" I whined.

"Why not?" Travis asked in the same whiny voice.

"He'll kill me!" I covered.

"Oh please, he'll go easy on you," Nico said.

"I'm too lazy!"

Luke raised his eyebrows, "That's a pathetic excuse."

"Go!" Connor said, pushing me into the center of the arena. I sighed and picked up my sword, taking my place across from Luke.

"Fight!" Somebody yelled. Our swords clashed. Dodging, and pairing, ducking and blocking, was sparred for several minutes. I spun, avoiding a blow from Luke. When I faced him again, Backbiter sliced my cheek like it was butter.

"Agh!" I yelp in pain, dropping my weapon.

"Oh my gods!" Luke also dropped his sword and slowly reached his hand towards my face. "Are you alright?"

I slapped his arm away a little harder than I meant to. "I'm fine!" I said, frustrated. I stormed back to my seat next to Thalia after putting my sword away.

Annabeth leaned over to me and, in a low whisper, asked "Have you not told him?" I shook my head and Annabeth bit her lip.

It went on like that for almost a week. I didn't tell anybody else about the baby until I found a way to let Luke know without having to say it.

I sat on my lower bunk in the Apollo cabin, staring at the positive pregnancy test, thinking of how much those two faint little lines would change my life. Alyssa, my half-sister, saw me looking at it, "What is that?" She asked.

"N-nothing," I mumbled, putting it down beside me. I tore a piece of paper out of my journal and scribbled '-_Jacinda' _on top of it, tearing it in half. I picked up the test and rushed off to the Hermes cabin.

Luckily, nobody was in the cabin when I arrived. Quickly, I threw the door open and threw back the sheets on Luke's bed. I placed the paper on the bunk, the test stick on top. Hastily, I threw the covers back over it and jogged from the cabin.

The breeze tussled my long hair. I watched the waves crash against the sand. "Can we not talk about this!" somebody shouted. I whirled around to see Luke marching through the sand towards me, the pregnancy test in his hand.

"What is there to talk about?" I said strongly.

Luke stopped in his tracks, "Um... how about the fact that I want nothing to do with you or this baby!" he screamed over the waves.

"It's _not _my fault! You were drunk too!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was scared!" We were both screaming at the tops of our lungs, drawing the attention of several campers. "I was scared of _this_!" Tears streamed down my face. I turned around and stormed back to camp, angry and upset. I turned back around when I reached the center of the cabins only to see Luke throw the pregnancy test into Long Island Sound and yell, "Do you hate us?" He looked up at the sky and said something inaudible hear before falling to his knees in the sand, sobbing into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened out there?" Thalia said, running into the Apollo cabin.

I looked up through my tears and said, "I'm not quite sure. He... He started yelling and he got really mad."

Annabeth stormed in. "That jerk!" She screamed.

"He'll come around eventually," Thalia assured me. "He will come around, won't he?" She asked Annabeth in a whisper.

The door shot open again. Percy stepped into the cabin, looking confused. "Luke said that you're..." Percy tripped over his words, "But, you can't be... It's not... What?!" He shouted.

Thalia glared at me as Annabeth grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him outside. There was a load of shouting on the other side of the door as I silently paced the length of the cabin. Suddenly, the door opened and the pair walked back in. "So..." Percy sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"So..." Was right. None of us knew what to say or do. I was aware that I was asking a lot of Luke but, he was asking a lot of me. Essentially, he wanted me- at the age of twenty-three, without a proper job or education- to raise his child all by myself.

All of my fears were put aside when I walked past the Poseidon cabin later that week. I could hear a group of people talking in low voices. "How could he just do that to her? He knows that she can't do it all alone when she can barely make ends meet as it is!" It was Percy's voice.

"But, guys! She's not alone at all! She has us, right?" Annabeth insisted, "And, this is _J__acinda Winsted _we are talking about. She can get through anything!"

I smiled at Annabeth's vote of confidence and kept walking.

Although, I was later to learn that even without them, I wasn't alone. I was sitting on the edge of the dock over the lake when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see Luke standing over me.

Well, this was weird... Luke and I hadn't spoken since our fight on the beach. Now, looking back, we wouldn't even set eyes on one another. What did he want now?

"Hey," He said, "Can we talk?"

"I guess," I nodded. "As long as it isn't like the last time that you suggested that we talk." I said bitterly.

Luke pursed his lips and sat down next to me. "So, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this whole baby thing." He played with one of his rubber wristbands and wouldn't meet my eyes as he spoke. "I don't know what was wrong with me the other day. I never should have reacted like that. I've decided that I want to be there for you." I sat for a minute, repeating his words in my head. When I realized what he was saying, I immediately flung my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly.

He smiled to me and stood up.

Slowly, he knelt and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you at dinner." I watched as he walked across the valley and out of sight, smiling to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The months came and went and Luke stayed true to his words, for the most part. Though, it was when summer's end was near that I was sure that we were in this together forever.

It was the first week of September and I had just watched Luke run across the creek, winning the final game of Capture the Flag for the Hermes cabin. I squealed and ran into the celebration thus, into Luke's arms. "That was amazing!" I shouted over the loud cheers of the rest of his team.

"I love you." He said seriously. "Babe, we need to talk."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Now?"

He nodded. "Look, we have a child on the way. I've known you since you were just nine years old." I noticed that the noise began to fade and many eyes started to turn to us. "And when you look up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and just smile... I'm crazy about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

What happened next was simply uncomprehendable and unexpected. I blinked and all of a sudden, Luke was on his knee. "Jacinda Nicole Winsted, will you marry me?"

I gasped and covered my mouth, at a loss for words. Tears of happiness flooded my eyes. I visiously nodded my head, unable to speak. I held out my hand so Luke could put the ring on.

I removed my hand and mouthed "I love you" through the tears. Luke pulled me into a hug and the rest of the campers cheered louder than ever.

We were engaged. That was one thing that I never saw coming. Even so, as the delivery date grew nearer, Luke grew farther. He became more and more distant with each passing week.

The Jacksons and I were standing around in their kitchen, waiting for Luke and Annabeth to arrive for our Christmas Eve dinner.

"Where _is_ Luke? I thought he would be with you since you guys are kinda getting married…" Percy asked.

I pursed my lips and sighed, "I really have no idea. He's been in and out lately. He works late, and leaves early almost every day. I'm beginning to wonder if he really wants this."

Paul smiled. "He's just probably sinking into reality finally. Like all guys, he probably thought that he would be young and single forever and never imagined that he would be a father or get married. Now, it's all happening at the same time." I nodded, and for the first time I thought about how Luke felt. It was odd that all girls dreamed of meeting the perfect guy and getting married for their whole life, yet guys wanted to stay single and alone forever. Luke was afraid of commitment. It was as simple as that.

"When is that little one due?" Sally asked.

"End of January," I looked down at my bulging stomach and smiled.

"So, theoretically it could happen any day now!" She said excitedly. I grinned wider. There was a knock at the door and Percy ran to the front entrance of the apartment. My heart skipped a beat as I hoped it was Luke.

"Who is it?" He asked in an awkwardly high voice as he looked through the peep hole.

"It's me, Seaweed Brain!" Percy laughed.

"That never gets old."

He opened the door to reveal a bundled up Annabeth Chase. "Sorry I'm late. Barbra wouldn't let me get away from the office." My heart sank with every word of her extravagant story about her horrible boss. In the middle of her speech, Annabeth paused, "Hang on a minute… Where is Luke?"

That had certainly become the question of the night. Everyone was asking it. "I don't know," was all I could manage without crying. I folded my arms and leaned against the counter behind me.

"You okay?" Percy asked. I nodded impatiently. Walking into the dining area, I glanced out the window and into the falling snow.

"He'll be here." Percy promised.

"We'll even hold dinner." Sally said, sitting down next to me. She hugged me as I began to sob.

The sky grew darker. The night grew colder. And I grew lonelier. It was nearly 10 o'clock and Sally still insisted that we wait until he was here to eat. It was to the point where I was sure that he wasn't coming and this would go down in history as the worst Christmas Eve ever when Annabeth, who was standing next to the window and watching the street, yelled, "Jace! That's him!"

I sprang to my feet and ran to her side. She pointed to a tall blonde man under the street lamps. He wore a long grey jacket and his mouth and nose were hidden beneath a scarf. "Yes!" I screamed. I watched intently as he turned and began to run up the stairs to the third floor of the apartment building. Sally rushed around the kitchen, trying to get the warm soup and Prime Rib on the table before he made it to the apartment.

It was a matter of minutes before there was another knock on the door. "It's open!" Paul yelled from the kitchen as he helped his wife.

When the door opened, I immediately pulled Luke into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. My heart raced as I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair, shaking the freshly fallen snow out and kissing him. But, when I did so, I realized that he reeked of perfume, and it wasn't mine.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile and let go when Luke laughed. "Whoa! Careful babe, you'll hurt yourself."

"Where on earth have you been?!" I demanded.

He smiled and pulled off his scarf, hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when Annabeth ran in and hugged him. "You're so late!" She giggled.

"It's cold out there!" He said.

Percy, Paul, and Sally came in and greeted him. "Come on in, we have dinner for you!" Sally said, leading Luke in.

"Great! I'm starving!" He smiled again. "You guys haven't eaten yet?"

I shook my head. "We've been waiting on you!"

"You didn't have to do that!" He insisted, sitting down at the dining room table.

I picked at my food and listened to Luke small talk the others, holding my hand in his as he spoke. Don't get me wrong, Sally is a great cook, but something was on my mind. Luke had been with another woman. I know that they say not to jump to conclusions and all that, but it made sense. He was always gone. He wouldn't tell me where he had been. He was unhappy with our relationship.

Luke Castellan was cheating on his fiancé. He was also cheating on the mother of his only child.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the sofa in the apartment that Luke and I shared at two in the morning. Luke would be leaving soon and I was prepared to intercept him. Only one week had passed since the Christmas party at the Jackson's and I was surer now than ever that I was being cheated on.

It was now the beginning of January. One more month and we would have a child. I watched the bedroom light flick on and Luke stepped out wearing an old pair of jeans and a grey V-neck. "Who is she?" I asked from my place in the dark living room.

He jumped. "What are you doing up this early?"

I raised my eyebrows. "How blind do you think I am?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, who is she?"

"Who?"

"The other woman! I know that there is one!"

"What the hell are you talking about? There is nobody else!"

"Then," I began, "where do you think you are going?"

"Work…"

I laughed a fake laugh. "I'm not falling for that any more. You showed up _late_ to the Christmas Party smelling like perfume. I hadn't seen you at all that day."

"So that's what this is about! You're still mad about the party!"

"No! I'm mad because you are seeing someone else!" I was on my feet, tears in my eyes, screaming. Luke stepped closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder in some form of comfort. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, pushing him off of me.

Luke stumbled backwards into the wall, causing a piece of artwork to crash to the ground. His face grew tight and red with anger. "Don't you dare lay another hand on me! And, if you think that I am the type of guy who will go and cheat on his pregnant fiancé, then maybe I might! It's not like you would care!" He screamed.

I grabbed a plate from the counter and threw it at the tile floor in frustration. It shattered with a CRASH! Thunder sounded outside. Hot tears streaked down my cheeks as I screamed, "Fine! Go on ahead! I could have another you in the blink of an eye!"

Luke flipped a dining chair and violently yanked his jacket from the coat rack, tipping it over too. Just before he left, he went over to the desk in the living room and swept his arms across the surface, sending pictures of us flying. The frames broke into pieces, coating the tile with glass.

The door slammed shut and I yelled out to release my anger.

Falling to my knees in front of the door, I burst into tears.

"Jace, What happened in here?" Percy's voice filled the apartment.

I looked up at him. "We… I…" was all that I could say because I wasn't quite sure what had happened.

"It's-It's okay," Percy, who lived just next door with Annabeth, knelt down and hugged me. "You're alright. Everything is going to be fine." His voice shook and I cried louder. We stayed on the floor of the apartment for nearly an hour.

**Luke**

I kicked the wall of the hallway when I heard Jacinda scream out. What had I done? I couldn't comprehend what had happened just moments ago. But, did we break up? It was entirely my fault. I should have told her the truth about where I was going from the beginning. Now she was convinced that I was seeing someone else and there was no way of changing her mind.

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my blonde hair, continuing to walk out of the apartment building. When I stepped out into the bitter cold of a New York City January, I picked up my pace. Unsure where I was headed, I roamed the empty sidewalks in search of answers.

A few taxis drove by as I walked but other than that, the city seemed… lonely.

I stopped in front of the only place that it made sense to be: The Empire State Building or "work" as I told Jace.

**Jacinda**

The sun began to set along the horizon a month later. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Luke hadn't been seen since our fight. I sat on the sofa, watching my favorite movie, Valentine's Day, and as the hours passed, I began to drift off to sleep.

It must have been about 3 am when I woke to hear noises by the front door, like a key in the lock. The television had automatically turned off and the living room was dark other than the glare of the moonlight. Slowly, the door creaked open. A shadow of a man snuck into the room silently.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Luke's voice echoed through the room in a low whisper.

I sat up, half awake, and whispered, "what?"

He turned on the lamp beside the couch and sat down. "It's Valentine's Day." He said, pulling a box of chocolates and a dozen roses from behind his back.

"Oh my gods!" I squealed quietly and hugged him. "It's like… three in the morning!"

Luke chuckled and let me go. "I missed you."

"Where were you?"

He looked at his hands. "Don't take this the wrong way but… I can't tell you. Yet."

I nodded respectfully. "I'll tell you what though, it has to do with the wedding." There was a long pause before Luke suggested that we go to bed.

"I'll be in in a minute." I hollered from the bathroom as Luke climbed into bed.

"Alright. Hurry up though. You need your rest." He ordered.

As I pulled off of my jeans, I realized that they were wet. My heart raced. This was _not_ good timing. Pulling them back up, I yelled, "Luke!"

"What is it baby?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

I walked into the bedroom, my hands shaking nervously. "It's time. The baby is coming." Luke immediately sprang out from under the sheets, tearing through the closet for a pair of pants.

"I'll call the doctor, don't worry. Just sit on the couch. I'll be there in a minute!" He stumbled around the apartment while trying to put on his jeans. He tripped forward and grabbed the phone. "Hi. My girlfriend is having her baby!" He yelled after quickly dialing the number. "Oops. Sorry, wrong number." He quickly hung up and redialed.

As he did so, I sat on the couch, impatiently waiting. "Agh!" I screamed at the first contraction.

"You're fine!" Luke insisted, yanking on a polo shirt. "C'mon." He grabbed my hand and slowly led me out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

We went down the stairs slowly and carefully. The valet manager walked over and took Luke's car keys. "Hurry, please." He begged.

The young fifteen year old ran from the building to get our car from the parking garage across the street. I sat in a lobby chair as Luke paced the length of the room. Our car pulled up in front of the building. Luke grabbed me by the hand and helped me into the passenger seat. With each contraction, I screamed, and Luke didn't let go of my hand the whole way.

After what seemed like ages, we pulled up to the hospital. "Mr. Castellan, I'll show you to your room." The receptionist said as Luke pushed me in a wheelchair.

"I'll call Percy." Luke said after we got to our room. He pulled out his cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Perce, hey. It's Luke. Just thought I'd let you know that we are at the hospital. The baby is on its way." He said quietly. "What's the sex of the baby?" He turned to me.

I shrugged. "We don't know." He paused. "Alright. See you in a few." And he hung up.

"Come on, babe. Almost there!" Luke encouraged. I squeezed his hand and pushed harder. "There it is!"

I heard faint cries and loosened my grip. I had just given birth to my first child. "One down, one to go." The doctor said.

Luke scrunched up his eyebrows, "Wait, what?"

"Sir, you're having twins." The doctor informed him.

Luke was taken by surprise when I squeezed his hand again. After a few more minutes, we each had a child in our arms, one wrapped in pink, the other in blue. "He has your eyes." I smiled at Luke.

"She has yours." He said.

There was a knock at the door. Percy, Annabeth, Sally, and Paul entered the room and hurried over. "Twins?" Paul asked. I nodded weakly.

"Not just twins. Valentine's day twins!" Annabeth smiled. We all laughed and smiled together. "What are their names?" Annabeth asked. Luke and I looked at each other. Luke had been away for so long that we never even talked about baby names.

Luke smiled. "I remember when we were little, you loved the name Logan." He said.

My jaw dropped. "You have the best memory!"

Luke blushed, "But, I actually like that name for girls…"

I laughed, "It's pretty!"

"Really?" He smiled wider.

"What about the boy?" I asked.

Luke sat quietly, thinking. "What about Cole?"

"I love it!" I smiled, looking down at baby Logan in my arms. Everything in life was finally starting to fall into place. This would definitely be the best, most memorable Valentine's Day ever. The first few weeks back at home were the hardest though.

"Ugh!" I complained as the wails of the children filled the house. I began to crawl out of bed sleepily.

Luke grabbed my arm. "No you don't! I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes. "You did ten months of pregnancy and twelve hours of labor with those guys. I think that I can put them to sleep."

I laughed feebly and lay back down. After a few minutes, the crying continued. I sighed and got out of bed, walking into the second bedroom. Luke stood with Logan in his arms, whispering quietly. Clearly, his efforts were not making any difference. "I have _absolutely_ no idea what I am doing!" He pleaded with me. I laughed and took Logan from him. He picked up Logan and bounced him and down.

I sang a slow lullaby and in no time, they were both asleep. "Huh?" Luke said. "Oh, you were putting me to sleep too, with that amazing voice of yours." I smiled and put the babies in their cribs before going back to bed.

Summer was approaching quick, and boy were we unprepared!


End file.
